


Ради всеобщего блага

by Taisin



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe, Drama, Friendship, Gen, Polyjuice Potion, Psychology, alter ego
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-11
Updated: 2017-11-11
Packaged: 2019-01-31 23:54:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,552
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12692763
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Taisin/pseuds/Taisin
Summary: О лучшем и худшем одновременно лете





	Ради всеобщего блага

**Author's Note:**

> Веселые старты 2010, тема "Alter ego» — «мой двойник, другой я".

**Конец июня 1899г.**

**Альбус**

—  Так за что тебя на самом деле выперли из Дурмштранга?

Обстановка самая удобная: закрытая комната, двое — и котел. Спрашивай о чем хочешь. Никто не войдет в самый неподходящий момент, даже Ариана знает, что нельзя влезать в лабораторию в разгар эксперимента. И сбежать у Геллерта на этот раз не получится, зелье нужно постоянно помешивать против часовой стрелки, каждые пять минут выжимая в него глаза тритонов. И поскольку магией пользоваться нельзя, то готовить его можно только вдвоем.

Попался, Геллерт, не отвертишься.

—  Я же говорил, — вздыхает Геллерт. Сосредоточенно сжимает ручки давилки. Трясет головой: короткие светлые волосы лезут в глаза. Сейчас с него можно лепить ангелочка на рождественскую елку.

—  Ты говорил, что за очень темную магию. Я в это не верю.

—  Ну вот потому, что этому сложно поверить, я и смог там отучиться целых шесть лет…

—  Я в это не верю не потому, что у тебя такой невинный вид, — улыбается Альбус. Хотя вообще-то в первый раз он не поверил именно поэтому. А потом подумал — и не поверил снова.

Геллерт склоняет голову к плечу и очень невинно хлопает ресницами.

—  Правда?

Альбус смеется, но не забывает мешать в прежнем ритме.

—  Ты никого не убил и не пытал, иначе тебя не просто бы вышвырнули, а судили. И точно не пустили бы в Англию.

—  К твоему сведению, существуют жуткие темные заклинания, которые никого не убивают, — заносчиво говорит почти-выпускник Дурмштранга.

—  Например, Империо, — мягко улыбается Альбус. — Часть заклинаний высшей трасфигурации классифицируется как черные, подраздел зелий на крови…

Геллерт выглядит ошарашенным.

—  Проще говоря, это пыточная и карающая магия, — продолжает Альбус. — Судебная магия. В Англии ее применение позволено только Визенгамоту. И аврорам. Обычного мага будут судить. У вас не так?

—  Так, — говорит Геллерт. — Все так. Откуда ты это знаешь?

—  У тебя глаза квадратные, — смеется Альбус. — Я не темный маг, я про это читал. Нужно же знать, что запрещают и почему.

—  И ты согласен с этим запретом?

—  Я, скорее, не согласен с разрешением их использования в особых случаях… И ты не ответил на мой вопрос. Не меняй тему.

—  Зануда, — бурчит Геллерт.

Переворачивает пятиминутные песочные часы и берется за давилку.

—  Ага! — радостно соглашается Альбус. — Поскольку можно считать доказанным, что ты никого не пытал, не убивал и судебную магию ни к кому не применял, то я прихожу к выводу, что твой проступок вообще не имел отношения к темной магии. Но огласить истинную причину дирекция Дурмштранга почему-то не пожелала. Прекрасная формулировка, между прочим, поддерживает репутацию школы и даже твою репутацию в какой-то степени, слабый маг никак не смог бы использовать «темнейшую из магий» и остаться при этом в живых…

Геллерт кривится.

—  Я не прав? — спрашивает Альбус.

—  Ты всегда прав. Гений…

—  И что же за истинная причина?

—  Нарушающее приличия поведение.

Альбус моргает. Ему странно представлять себе Геллерта неприлично себя ведущим. Спустя секунду он наконец-то понимает смысл фразы и широко улыбается.

—  И она этого стоила?

—  …Что? Какая «она»?

—  Девушка, с которой ты так неприлично себя вел? Вы держались за руки в коридоре и вас поймали?

Странно все же, что поймали, Геллерт не кажется настолько непредусмотрительным. В Хогвартсе однокурсники Альбуса и за руки держались, и на свидания бегали, и даже целовались — совершенно безнаказанно. Правда, проворачивали они для этого такие комбинации, что у Альбуса голова кругом шла.

Оказывается, Геллерт краснеет мгновенно и ярко — точно как маков цвет. Он ничего не может сказать, только разевает рот, но Альбус догадывается сам.

—  Не девушка, — говорит он.

Геллерт лишь подтверждающие хрипит.

—  Ага. — Альбус понимает, что ничего не понимает. Темны извивы дурмштранговской мысли. — Так что ты сделал такого неприличного?

—  Я агитировал, — говорит красный Геллерт.

—  То есть?

—  Я создал тайное общество. Мы собирались вечерами и разговаривали о политике. О будущем Европы.

Альбус даже не знает, что сказать. Только смотрит на Геллерта, открыв рот, а в голове его ни одной мысли — лишь огромное удивление.

 

**Геллерт**

 

Ошеломлен. Ну конечно. Сейчас он мне скажет: «А вот в Англии…» Что ты знаешь про свою Англию, гений-маг, хороший парень, уверенный, что «все будет замечательно». Вот как это — переписываться с лучшими магами Европы и ничего не понять, а?

—  В Англии это называется клуб, — говорит Альбус. — Этим занимаются абсолютно все мужчины после пяти вечера.

Состоятельные мужчины, думает Геллерт. Он сам никогда не забывает, что если бы не магия, то сейчас он бы пас коров в Альпах. И делал бы сыр.

—  Что, маги регулярно собираются после пяти вечера и говорят о том, как магглы скоро нас всех сотрут в порошок, если мы не возьмем власть над миром в свои руки?  
  
У Альбуса очень синие глаза отмечает Геллерт. И скоро они станут совсем круглыми.  
  
Ему весело.

—  Но это же глупость! — возмущается Альбус. — Это вздорная и опасная глупость! Ты посмотри: мы спокойно живем среди магглов, почти не прячась, кстати, и никого они не собираются…

—  Это только потому, что они не знают про магию.

—  Ну Геллерт, ну… Да даже если они и узнают, — Альбус снисходительно улыбается, — мы же маги. Мы можем такое, что… Куда им до нас.

Смотрит гордо. Гений. Лучший маг поколения — как его еще тетушка называла?

—  Пока — им до нас далеко. Хотя я бы поспорил, — говорит Геллерт. — Но дальше…

—  Аппарация, — бросает Альбус. — Трасфигурация. Полеты…

—  Самолеты, — парирует Геллерт. — Порох, бомбы, нарезные ружья. Горчичный газ.

—  Что?

—  Горчичный газ. Отрава. Вызывает жуткие ожоги. Альберт Ниман его сделал — он сквиб, в Геттингене учился… Представь самолет с такой бомбой. Представь подводные лодки…

—  Геллерт, — перебивает его Альбус. — Ты говоришь что-то явно ужасное, но я ничего не понял, кроме как про этот кошмарный газ. Что за само-лет? Кроме того, лодки не могут плавать под водой без магии.

—  Могут, — вздыхает Геллерт. — В смысле, пока не могут, но скоро… Я тебе дам книжку одного маггла. Почитай. Она интересная.

—  Хорошо, — улыбается Альбус. Он любит читать. С книгами магглов он явно не знаком, и ему любопытно. — А про что книга?

—  Она называется «20 000 лье под водой», — говорит Геллерт. — И, кажется, мы испортили зелье.

 

**Альбус**

  
  
Они опять стоят над котлом. Нужно работать, иначе Геллерт никогда не сдаст экзамены. Но Альбус думает не о зельях и не о программе последнего курса Дурмштранга.

—  Ну как тебе книга? Понравилась?

Геллерт мило улыбается, той улыбкой, которая, как Альбус уже знает, скрывает торжество. Он хотел поразить — и поразил.

Альбус не в состоянии подобрать слов. Понравилось ли ему? Он не мог оторваться. Он был в ужасе. Он оделся в маггловскую одежду, аппарировал в Лондон и купил все книги Жюля Верна, которые смог найти. Они лежат у него в комнате, замаскированные под монографии по зельям, и ему стыдно, что они там лежат — и он хочет, чтобы сейчас был вечер. И он смог наконец начать читать.

—  Это чудовищная книга, — говорит Альбус. — Я прочитаю все, что написал этот француз.

—  Отлично! — смеется Геллерт. — Следующим возьми «Таинственный остров». А потом мы обсудим, что ты там не понял.

—  Думаешь, я настолько глуп? — возмущается Альбус. Ему в самом деле обидно — он честно разбирался в устройстве подводной лодки. И даже разобрался — кое в чем.

То, чего он не смог одолеть, приводило его в панику самим своим существованием.  
  
Его называли «надеждой поколения» и лучшим молодым магом, прочили в Визенгамот и в министры магии — не в глаза, конечно, но он об этих разговорах и оценках, разумеется, знал. Он пытался быть скромнее — но в Англии действительно не было магов его возраста равных ему силой и размахом дарования. Он старался постоянно расширять кругозор, затрагивал в работе как можно больше тем. Он и судебной магией заинтересовался в основном для ровного счета, чтобы просто иметь наиболее полное представление о том, что изучено, а что нет. И тут оказалось, что неизученного — целый мир. Совершенно ему чуждый.

Геллерт молчит, не отвечая на вопрос, а потом хмыкает. И огорошивает его:

—  Тебе что, уже страшно?

 

**Геллерт**

 

Точно. Уже страшно.

Странно, думает Геллерт, я-то был уверен, он сильный парень. А он прочитал про лодку — ничего не понял — и уже испугался. Может, ему отсоветовать читать «Остров»? Хотя ведь не послушает. Он наверняка уже все книги купил, он дотошный.

—  А тебе нет? — возмущается Альбус. — Рядом с нами мир, который невозможно уложить в голове. Язык змей и то более понятен!

Геллерт хмыкает. Ну да, ему тоже страшно. Было. Толку-то в этом страхе?

—  Ты думаешь как маг и ученый, Альбус.

—  А ты что — думаешь не как маг?

—  Я, — смеется Геллерт, — думаю как Робур-завоеватель. Это тоже из этих книг — прочитай после «Острова». Лучше поймешь, чего бояться.

—  Тебя мне тоже следует бояться? — Альбус в недоумении, он запутался. Геллерт широко улыбается. Он чувствует себя старшим, и ему это нравится.

—  Можно и меня. Я не ученый, Альбус. Мне не интересно, как они думают и видят мир. Я хочу понять, что они могут и как нам их, несмотря на это, трансфигурировать в половичок.

—  И ты полагаешь, понимание совершенно для этого необязательно?

—  Совершенно. Да и как их понять? Ты сам сказал — мысли змей яснее, чем мысли магглов.

—  Легилименция… — вслух думает Альбус. У него в глазах появляется мечтательное выражение, и вот тут Геллерт пугается по-настоящему. Маггловские бомбы он еще не видел, слава Мерлину, а вот творящего Альбуса — много раз. И у него нет сомнений, что сумасшедшая сестрица Альбуса — безопасней, даже в приступе. Там хоть понятно, как защищаться.

—  Легилименция не работает, — быстро говорит он. — Я пробовал.

Альбус моргает.

—  Ты ей владеешь?

—  Ну да. Так это не сложно.

Тоже мне, искусство. Что сложного в том, чтобы взять кувалду и вломиться? Ну или отмычки — и влезть? Вот окклюменция — это действительно. Это да.

—  Скажи мне, они сошли с ума в твоем Дурмштранге?.. Ты же талант.

—  Еще скажи, что я гений.

—  Ну не гений, — говорит Альбус с улыбкой, — но если для тебя легилименция — это просто… И ведь ты ей сам учился, я не ошибаюсь?

—  Ты никогда не ошибаешься. Ты же знаешь.

—  Ну да, я такой, — смеется Альбус. — Так я же говорю. Талант. Они с ума сошли тебя исключать. И из-за чего? Из-за политики!

—  Я, — произносит Геллерт, — говорил, что скоро будет большая война. Уточнил, кого и с кем. И кто ее развяжет. Директору это очень не понравилось. Он пруссак, видишь ли.

—  Кто?

Англичанин — это диагноз.

—  Из Германии. Он очень гордится своей родиной. Очень.

—  Магглы будут воевать? Германия будет воевать?

—  Германская маггловская империя будет воевать. Угу. Не прямо сейчас, но скоро. Лет через двадцать, наверное. И все, про что ты еще не читал, уже будет существовать. И, может, еще куча всего, о чем я не знаю, они изобретательные, магглы… Да ты не бойся, — улыбается Геллерт, — мы к тому времени точно придумаем, как их остановить. Как их — в половичок.

 

**Альбус**

  
  
В половичок — это слишком, но он не хочет спорить. Не сейчас, когда есть гораздо более интересный вопрос.

—  И почему легилименция не работает? — спрашивает Альбус в пространство. И прежде чем Геллерт успевает открыть рот, сам отвечает:

—  Потому что мысли спутанны и контекст неизвестен.

—  Угу, — говорит Геллерт. — Зачем ты вообще об этом думаешь, Альбус? Я же сказал…  
  
Это только практик, такой как Геллерт, полагает, что можно придумать, как трансфигурировать магглов в половичок (за неимением иной метафоры — возьмем пока эту), совершенно не осознавая того, с чем придется работать. Настоящая высшая трансфигурация, а не упрощенная утилитарная, действует совсем не так — предмет нужно чувствовать, чтобы убедить его стать совершенно иным. Как можно прочувствовать маггла?

—  Угу, — говорит Альбус, чтобы что-то сказать. Геллерт смотрит на него странно, качает головой.

—  Ученый, да? До мозга костей, да?

—  Ну да. Жаль, что нет трансфигурации мыслей…

Геллерт вздыхает и светло улыбается.

—  Или зелья, — включается он в обсуждение. Альбус ему благодарен. И улыбается сам.

—  Или зелья, — повторяет он.

—  Вроде многосущного, но для мозгов.

—  Вроде многосущного… о!

—  Что?

—  А ты все-таки гений.

—  Да ну, — смеется Геллерт. — Точно?

—  Сертифицировано. Гений распознается по безумным мыслям. Это — совершенно безумная мысль. Совершенно. И она может сработать.

—  То есть взять волос у человека и получить не только его тело, но и — что?

—  Мировоззрение? Отпечаток души? Он же на каждом предмете есть, на волосе точно есть. Если из волоса можно восстановить тело, то почему нельзя — хотя бы тень личности?

 

**Конец июля 1899г.**

**Альбус**

Когда зелье сварено — за окном рассвет. Зелье нежно-зеленого цвета, пахнет свежескошенной травой, и Альбус совершенно уверен, что на этот раз получилось.

Наконец-то.  
  
Они бились с ним месяц. Альбус никогда не варил ничего столь капризного. И без Геллерта и его невероятного таланта к чарам ничего бы у них не вышло.

Геллерт спит у котла на диване. Он накладывал последние чары час назад и прилег отдохнуть. Диван из старого котла и подшивки «Вестника зельеделия» у него получился с первого раза, одним взмахом палочки — как обычно потрепанный, продавленный и в пятнах (Альбусу непонятен этот феномен, у него вещи всегда выходят новыми, но он не знает, как сформулировать вопрос). Альбус горд успехами ученика. Ну и собой чуть-чуть, как учителем. Все-таки в Дурмштранге трансфигурации учили скверно, да и склонности у Геллерта не было — а какие успехи!

Теперь он точно поступит в Гейдельберг, и неважно, что у него нет диплома. Экзамены он выдержит.

После этого зелья — никаких сомнений.  
  
Вот только Альбусу совсем — совсем не хочется его отпускать. Неужели в Англии нет университета, достойного Геллерта Гриндельвальда?

Альбусу давно ни с кем не было так легко. Или — никогда не было? С братом, наверное… давно. Пока не выяснилось, что Альбус — гений, и брат не решил, что он обязательно зазнается. Пришлось чуть зазнаться, не разочаровывать же?

Хотя, если не врать самому себе, ему нравилось быть «лучшим в своем поколении». Это было в первую очередь интересно. Переписываться с первыми магами Европы на равных, получать доступ к редчайшим книгам, к редким реактивам, к опасным артефактам.

Невероятно интересно.  
  
Но первые маги Европы все-таки были стары и жили далеко. С ними не побежишь на речку и не обсудишь, валяясь в траве, возможность сбивать магловские самолеты Бомбардо. Не говоря уже о том, что сам предмет разговора вызвал бы у них разлитие желчи.

Альбусу совсем не хочется это терять.

 

**Геллерт**

  
  
Он просыпается от того, что на него смотрят. Незаметно проверяет, на месте ли палочка в рукаве, и прислушивается.

Тихо. Птицы. Легкое дыхание.  
  
Не Дурмштранг, вспоминает он. Англия.

Здорово.

Открывает глаза, поворачивается.

Альбус сидит на табуретке, сложившись пополам, уткнувшись подбородком в замок рук, и смотрит в его сторону затуманенным взглядом.

—  Привет, — тихо говорит Геллерт.

—  А? — вскидывается Альбус. — А, привет. Хорошее утро.

—  Раз ты так говоришь, — улыбается Геллерт, — значит, все получилось?

—  Утро само по себе хорошее, — фыркает Альбус. — Но зелье готово. Как мне кажется.

—  Замечательно.

Геллерт садится на диване и с хрустом потягивается.

—  На ком испытывать будем?

—  Э… — Альбус распрямляется, промаргивается. — У нас, ученых, есть старая традиция: испытывать на себе. Так что дери волос, а я пока найду мензурку чистую…  
  
Он оглядывается и морщится. Да, за ночь они порядком разгромили образцовую лабораторию аккуратиста Альбуса. Чистого в ней осталось мало.

—  Поправка, — вздыхает он. — Помою мензурку.

Месяц назад Геллерт предложил бы воспользоваться очищающим заклинанием. Или трансфигурировать тот же диван назад в хлам и хлам в посуду.

Сейчас он ловит предложение за хвост на стадии формирования и глупо этим гордится. В трасфигурированное или затронутое магией экспериментальные зелья не наливают. Он всегда знал это правило, но сейчас наконец-то понимает его по-настоящему, и так отчетливо, что аж двухнедельный ожог чешется.  
  
Я сдам вступительные в Гейдельберг, внезапно осознает Геллерт. Я помогаю варить невозможное зелье, я, засыпая, трансфигурирую диваны, я накладываю щитовые чары, прыгая на одной ноге, размахивая обожженной рукой и ругаясь как маггл. Я точно их сдам.

Отличное утро, действительно.

—  Помой вторую, — говорит он Альбусу.

—  Это еще зачем?

—  А ты как думаешь?

—  Я думаю, — говорит Альбус, — что мне нужно было заставить тебя расписаться кровью на правилах техники безопасности.

Геллерт фыркает.

—  Я не предлагаю пить его одновременно, ты что. Но я буду первым.

—  Нет уж, — говорит Альбус. — Если что-то пойдет не так, то я, во-первых, старше…

—  Ты гений и это, как его, «достояние».

Альбус поворачивается и грозно сверкает глазами. Геллерт хмыкает.

—  Во-вторых, — продолжает Альбус, — у тебя лучше с чарами. У тебя больше шансов ликвидировать опасность.

—  Если она будет относиться к чарам. Ты разностороннее.

—  Я — мастер-зельевар, ведущий эксперимент, и это моя обязанность.

—  Но идея-то была моя!

Что, нечем крыть? Никогда не играй в карты, Альбус, — обуют.

 

**Альбус**

 

Альбус хмурится. Мысль пустить Геллерта вперед ему не нравится, несмотря на логичность. Она кажется ему трусливой, настоящие ученые не должны так поступать.

—  Тогда давай тянуть жребий, — говорит он наконец. — Так будет честно.

—  Тут нечего тянуть, — возражает Геллерт. — А трансфигурировать жребий — не по правилам. Монетки есть? У меня — нет.

Альбус качает головой. Он всегда входит в лабораторию с пустыми карманами. Мало ли какой магический след остался на деньгах.

—  Тогда: камень — ножницы — бумага?

—  Согласен, — кивает Альбус.

Домывает мензурки, ставит их на чистый участок стола. Встает перед Геллертом, а тот улыбается ему во весь рот и демонстрирует пустые руки.

Светлые волосы растрепаны, похожи на ореол вокруг головы.

Солнце, а не человек. Фаэтон.

«Что я буду делать, когда он уедет?» — думает Альбус и выбрасывает «камень».

Раз: камень тупит ножницы.

Два: бумага разрезана.

Три: камень обернут бумагой.

—  Ну я же говорил, — ухмыляется Геллерт. — Давай его сюда.

—  Подожди, — бурчит Альбус. — Мне подготовиться надо.

Бинты, безоар, мазь от ожогов, антидот многосущного зелья на мандрагоре — вроде все.

Налитое в мензурки изумрудное зелье становится лишь чуть темнее, когда Геллерт опускает в него волос Альбуса.

Геллерт улыбается, поднимает мензурку.

—  Аве Цезарь, — говорит он, — ну и так далее.  
  
И выпивает одним глотком.

 

**Геллерт**

 

Когда проходит изначальное привычное головокружение от многосущного зелья, Геллерт с разочарованием понимает, что ничего не изменилось. Разве что мантия ему стала мала, да и зрение, кажется, стало хуже. Но никакого прозрения. Совсем не похоже на легилименцию. Он разочарован. Он ожидал гораздо большего.

Интересно, где же допущена ошибка? В дозировке крыльев пикси? Или чары трансформации нужно было накладывать секундой раньше?

Хм…

—  Ты как?

Альбус встревожен. Забавно, думает Геллерт, я раньше не замечал насколько он рыжий. Солнце, что ли, так падает? Эх, как же не хочется его расстраивать…

—  Да вроде как обычно, — говорит Геллерт. — Я думал, что вы, рыжие, думаете как-то иначе, но, кажется, разницы нет. Жаль.

—  Никаких изменений? — огорчается Альбус.

—  Никаких, — вздыхает Геллерт. — Ни новых знаний, ни прозрений. Странно, да? Вроде бы структура зелья правильная…

Структура разворачивается перед его внутренним взором во всей многомерной красе. Замечательная штука получилась, даже нарисовать хочется. А, собственно, почему бы и нет?  
  
Он взмахивает палочкой — и узел трансфигурационных состояний, чар и переплетенных магических отпечатков от ингредиентов повисает над полом.

—  Такая красивая штука вышла, — с сожалением говорит Геллерт, — и не работает. Интересно, почему?

—  Красивая? — странным голосом произносит Альбус. — Интересно?  
  
У него такое лицо, что Геллерт даже пугается.

—  Ну да… А что?

—  Погоди…

Альбус берет палочку и рядом с разноцветным узлом зелья повисает мираж белого здания. Белое здание — само изящество. Колонны, купол, резьба как кружево. И, кажется, он его уже видел, точно видел, но подобного ощущения он совсем не помнит.

Точно! Тадж-Махал!  
  
Они смотрели с Альбусом маггловское описание Индии, и, увидев эту литографию, Альбус тогда сказал: «Какая красота», а он сам…  
  
Он этого не видел. Он отчетливо помнит, что не видел ни изящества, ни кружева — он оценивал скорость строительства. Он может с легкостью воспроизвести расчеты, но не хочется. Ему хочется смотреть. Потому что здание — красивое.

Впервые в жизни Геллерт понимает, что значит это слово.

—  Альбус, — говорит он хрипло. — Сработало!  
  
В следующую секунду его обнимают, а он смеется до слез в глазах.

 

**Альбус**

 

Срок действия зелья слишком короток. Через три минуты Геллерт становится самим собой. Его глаза сияют. Альбус не может сдержать нетерпения.

—  Моя очередь, — говорит он.  
  
От волоса Геллерта зелье становится почти черным.

—  Видишь, какие у меня потемки вместо души, — комментирует Геллерт. — Ты осторожнее.

—  Постараюсь не стать Темным Лордом за три минуты, — говорит Альбус и опустошает мензурку.

Оказывается, быть ниже ростом — довольно интересно. Он ощущает себя таким легким, что даже подпрыгивает на месте. Полы мантии путаются в ногах, он чуть не падает и с размаху садится на диван, под смеющимся взглядом Геллерта.

Смутно вспоминается незаданный вопрос — про этот самый диван. Странно, какая глупость его интересовала. Совершенно очевидно, что правильный диван для сна — именно такой. Ведь новый следует укрощать и облеживать, и кто знает, как будет на нем спаться.

Альбус оглядывает лабораторию. Смотрится она неказисто. Нет и половины инструментов и ингредиентов, заказанных из Европы, пустые места на полках неприятны.  
  
Его корреспондент в Праге совершенно ненадежен: столько раз обещая, он никак не может прислать заказанное.  
  
Он очень любезен, несомненно. Но сейчас Альбус не может понять, почему недавно его это так радовало. Совершенно очевидно, что старый сморчок тянет из него идеи, и совершенно задаром. А всех тех инструментов, ингредиентов и связей, которыми он так скромно, намеками хвастается в письмах — просто не существует.  
  
У него такое чувство, будто он съел слизняка.  
  
За три минуты он не успевает вспомнить всю свою корреспонденцию с «первыми магами Европы», хотя память работает быстрее и четче, чем он привык. Но и из того, что он успевает, очевидно, что уважения, которым он так гордился, в письмах и близко нет. Как он мог купиться на пару неискренних комплиментов и громкие имена?

—  Мне кажется, я глупец, — говорит Альбус, когда три минуты истекают. Радость и возбуждение открытия исчезли. Осталась одна усталость, он совершенно разбит.

—  Ты гений, — говорит Геллерт. — Я — талант. А те, кто этого не понимают, идиоты. Им же хуже.  
  
И Альбус не может не рассмеяться.

 

**Конец августа 1899г.**

**Альбус**

 

Удивительно, как хорошо думается под действием зелья. Для научной работы этот склад ума не слишком подходит, но для анализа окружающего мира лучше и не придумать. И теперь, когда эффект длится два часа — зелье становится действительно полезно.  
  
Он смог прочитать всю свою корреспонденцию, проанализировать каждого адресата и оставить только тех, с кем действительно стоит работать.  
  
Как много громких имен на самом деле пережили свой талант! А он еще радостно удивлялся, что так популярен. Ну конечно, кто же откажется прилепиться к магу в самом начале жизни, глупому настолько, чтобы дарить идеи каждому встречному?  
  
И все же — он любит магический мир. Пусть запыленный, с паутиной по углам. Но это его дом. И ему меньше всего хочется, чтобы магглы, о которых он сейчас знает больше, чем хотел бы, разрушили его.  
  
А они это могут. О, еще как могут. Геллерт рассказывал о грядущей войне и показывал выкладки, и Альбус, благодаря зелью, смог наконец-то до конца осознать масштаб грядущей катастрофы. Холодное воображение Геллерта нарисовало ему полный ад.

Если магглы применят хотя бы часть ими придуманного, от Европы останутся головешки. Отравленные.

Этого ни в коем случае нельзя допустить. Цена не важна — просто нельзя. Ради всеобщего блага.

Планы продвигаются как нельзя лучше, но ему очень мешает брат. Аберфорт глуп и с каждым днем раздражает Альбуса все больше.  
  
Вот и сейчас ему чего-то надо… чего он кричит?

Альбус вздыхает и поднимает голову от письма. Геллерт в кресле напротив пожимает плечами. До сих пор странно видеть свое живое независимое отражение.

—  Пожалуй, нам следует спуститься, — говорит он. — Иначе ведь не перестанет. Или сюда поднимется.

—  Еще чего не хватало, — говорит Альбус. — Ну ладно. Все равно ведь отвлек…

Кидает взгляд на часы, скорее по привычке, под зельем он с легкостью отсчитывает время. Остается еще больше часа. Жаль. Хотелось потратить их на работу, зелье нельзя принимать с промежутком менее пяти часов.

Альбус берет пузырек антидота, колеблется — и ставит его обратно.

Геллерт поднимает бровь.

—  Хочешь разыграть брата?

—  Ну а что он все время на меня орет? Это нечестно — раз уж мы все делим пополам.

—  Думаешь, не догадается? — хмыкает Геллерт.

—  Он меня знает гораздо хуже, чем ты. Ну и если мы управимся минут за десять, то сможем еще поработать…

—  Ладно. Будешь суфлировать, если я роль забуду.

Альбус хмыкает и кивает.

 

**Геллерт**

 

Альбус стал меньше улыбаться и шутить. Он потух, стал холоднее. Геллерту это не нравится. Они понимают друг друга лучше, чем когда-либо, Альбус все схватывает на лету, Альбус создает великолепные планы — и Геллерт не может не признать, что из них двоих получился отличный стратег. И получится великолепный диктатор. Но все чаще ловит себя на том, что скучает… По хорошему, открытому парню. Огненно-солнечно рыжему. Которого он встретил два месяца назад.

Который так и не попросил его остаться в Англии, хотя собирался. И Геллерту теперь жаль, что не попросил, хотя он по-прежнему не знает, что бы ответил.

Наверное, следует отказаться от зелья. Разорвать рецепт. Применить заклятие забвения.  
  
И навсегда потерять ощущение красоты. Запретить себе наслаждение от создания нового.  
  
Из них с Альбусом получился гениальный ученый. Даже гениальнее Альбуса. И он только-только подошел к разгадке тайн драконьей крови…

Увы, думает Геллерт, спускаясь следом за Альбусом. Если Альбуса зелье сделало сильнее — то я, кажется, стал мягкотел и нерешителен. Я не смогу от него отказаться.

Отказаться от чего или кого именно — он решил не уточнять даже в мыслях.

 

**Альбус**

 

Аберфорт встречает их вспышкой слабо понятной ярости. Все, что разбирает Альбус, — это «Ариана».  
  
Ну а что Ариана? Она жива, цела и даже неплохо ест. Чего тебе еще надо?

Аберфорт кричит на Геллерта, и наблюдать за этим со стороны неприятно. К тому же…  
  
Да он меня ненавидит, понимает вдруг Альбус. По-настоящему ненавидит. Потому только, что я не люблю сестру, которая убила мою мать.

Потому что я не хочу играть роль ее тюремщика и врача.  
  
Не хочу.

—  Заткнись, — рычит Альбус.

Альбус Дамблдор никогда не сможет сказать такое своему брату — а Геллерт Гриндельвальд может. И лучше этого чувства свободы и безнаказанности, кажется, нет ничего. Оно упоительно.  
  
Еще упоительнее видеть перекошенную рожу братца.

—  Заткнись, идиот, — чеканит Альбус. — Если бы вы сразу обратились в Мунго, ее, может, и вылечили бы. Но вам ведь гордость не позволила. Знаменитые Дамблдоры — и такой позор, безумие в роду. Кретины. Заткнись. И ты еще говоришь, что любишь эту девчонку. Ее лечить надо. И не в вашей безумной Англии.

—  Ты что собрался делать, ты…

—  Я, — распрямляет плечи Альбус, — собираюсь ее увезти в Гейдельберг. Она поедет вместе с нами. Там ей помогут.

Альбус только что это придумал — и идея ему нравится все больше. Во-первых, они с Геллертом продолжат работу, во-вторых, они смогут учиться, а в-третьих, там действительно отличный факультет колдомедицины.

—  Ее убьют, — сплевывает на пол Аберфорт. — Я — не мой гениальный братец, мне ты мозги не запудришь. Тебе же наплевать на нее!

—  Наплевать? Это тебе на нее наплевать. Ты хоть знаешь, что она чувствует во время приступов? А?

—  Заткнись, лизоблюд, — Аберфорт поднимает палочку. — И убирайся отсюда! Кыш! Иначе я тебя…

—  Не знаешь, значит, — Альбуса распирает злое веселье. — Сейчас узнаешь. Круцио!

 

**Геллерт**

 

Страшнее вопля Аберфорта он ничего никогда не слышал. Этот звук сдирает с него кожу.  
  
А еще ему кажется, что сейчас умер его друг. Рыжий и веселый.

Снимай заклятие, Альбус. Ну же!  
  
Но Альбус замер, с застывшей на лице — лице Геллерта — улыбкой — оскалом.

Глаза расширены.  
  
Он в шоке, он же в шоке, он не ожидал. Он никогда не видел Круцио в действии. Он не знает, что делает.

—  Фините, — кричит Геллерт. Он сам не понимает, что именно чувствует: облегчение? Жалость?

Когда от лестницы доносится топот каблучков, вся эта непонятная смесь трансмутирует в чистейший ужас.  
  
Вот только ее…

Аберфорт поднимает голову, поднимает палочку — и как не выпустил?  
  
Вот только сейчас…

Альбус видит движение Аберфорта, тоже поднимает палочку…

Ариана, плача, бросается к Аберфорту, а вокруг нее искрит воздух…

…и именно здесь и не хватало.

 

Протего!

Экспеллиармус!

Ступефай!

 

**Альбус**

 

Нет.

Пожалуйста.

Встань.

…  
  
Я не могу… я не могу… я трус, это я виноват, я не могу смотреть, я…

 

**Геллерт**

 

Альбус сидит под деревом, на их месте, у реки. Мантия Геллерта сложена рядом.

Геллерт подходит, снимает мантию Альбуса, надевает свою. Ставит рядом с Альбусом пузырек антидота.

«Твой брат считает тебя трусом, потому что ты сбежал следом за мной через пятнадцать минут», — хочет сказать он, но не говорит. Альбус скоро сам все узнает.  
  
А о тех пятнадцати минутах ему знать не обязательно.  
  
И никому не обязательно.  
  
Я больше никогда не воспользуюсь зельем, думает Геллерт, но и это говорить не нужно. Чтобы сварить новую порцию — они должны быть вместе. Чего уже никогда не будет. Это он понимает все отчетливее. Потому что Альбус даже не смотрит на него, будто его здесь нет.

—  Это не ты, — говорит Геллерт Гриндельвальд. — Ты не виноват. Ты светлый маг. Это я — темный.

Альбус не поворачивается, но чуть качает головой. Упрямец.

—  Ты это поймешь, — говорит Геллерт. — У тебя будет достаточно доказательств.  
  
Он аппарирует к дому тетки, так и не дождавшись ответа.  
  
Он будет темным магом. Самым темным — и попытается воплотить в жизнь свой план. Потому что так будет лучше — и он искренне в это верит.  
  
Как верит и в то, что ему не дадут дойти до конца. Не даст — белый маг, светлейший из всех.

Которому он не оставит выбора, кроме как быть светлым.  
  
И вот это точно будет — ради всеобщего блага.


End file.
